Abandoned, Rewriting
by Destini's Path
Summary: Ripley, Hicks, Newt, Bishop, Gorman, Vasquez and Drake make it back to the Sulaco only to find there are a few guests with. R/H & V/D and some R/V parings. Mature content warning for violence, death, langue & intimate relations, don't like don't read it.
1. Prologue: LV 426

Title: Aliens Alternate Ending: Part One

Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters, Twentieth Century Fox owns that right, I'm only using them for a bit of fun.

Warning: Sense this is my first story it probably will suck a bit. But I couldn't help but picture Ripley and Hicks and Vasquez and Drake together so it's worth a shot. All feedback is welcome.

Description: (Alien 3 and Alien Resurrection didn't happen, alternate ending to Aliens. I'm planning on making this a series.) Ripley, Hicks, Newt, Bishop, Lieutenant Gorman, Vasquez and Drake make it back to the Sulaco only to find they brought a few guests with. R/H and V/D pairing. Mature content warning for violence, death, bad langue and imitate relations.

**Prologue: LV 426**

"Where's Vasquez?" Hicks shouted behind him at Drake and Lieutenant Gorman. "I'll go" the Lieutenant said turning back down the shaft from which they had come. Worry flashed through Drake's eyes as the shooting from an M-41A Pulse Rifle started. "Go" Drake yelled at Hicks as Ripley and Newt disappeared around a corner ahead. Hicks hesitated for a moment before following Ripley and Newt into an air shaft, where he could finally stand up. Rubbing his knees slightly, Hicks helped Newt over the gap, to the ladder where Ripley was waiting. The sharp sound of rifle firing was growing closer. Hicks and Ripley looked back as Drake emerged struggling heavily while trying to drag Vasquez through the small opening. "Here" Hicks said offering his hand to Drake, helping him get Vasquez over the gap, who was cursing insults in both Spanish and English as the molecular acid burned deeper into her leg. "Lieutenant!" Ripley yelled over the screeching and gun firing in the tunnel. "Newt stay here, Hicks watch her" she said crossing back over the gap and into the tunnel, finding Gorman only a few feet in front of her, firing at what looked like a wall of aliens, who were rapidly approaching. "Come on we have to go" Ripley yelled, firing her own rifle at the aliens. Grabbing a grenade Gorman pressed the button down, throwing it into the aliens. Grabbing Ripley's arm they ran to the end of the tunnel, barely grabbing onto the ladder before the blast from the explosion hit them. Newt screamed, losing her balance and falling into the gap, barely able to grab a pipe. "Get her!" Ripley screamed franticly as Hicks jammed his rifle, stopping the movement of the fan like device. Leaning down he was able to see Ripley grab onto Newt's jacket before she slid down the tunnel, her voice echoing up _"Ripley!" _"No! Newt, we're coming stay where you are!" Ripley yelled down the tunnel, fighting Hicks as he tried to pull her back up. "We'll find her, we'll find her but we have to move, NOW!" He yelled, the screeching from the aliens growing louder. Reluctantly Ripley got up and followed Hicks up the ladder where Gorman and Drake were waiting, with Vasquez draped over his shoulders. The five of them ran down the corridor, following the beeping of the small black device, which tracked the small device Hicks had given to Ripley, who in turn gave it to Newt.

The five reached a part in the corridor where the beeping became a flat, steady noise, conveniently where Newt's small fingers reached up through the floor yelling "here, I'm here." After trying to pry the floor up Ripley said "climb down honey, we're going to have to cut through." "Ok" Newt murmured scared as she climbed back down into the water, rubbing Casey's head. Hicks had almost cut through when an Alien came up behind Newt taking her. Newt screamed but by the time Hicks and Ripley kicked through the remaining part she was gone. "She's alive, god damnit she's alive" Ripley screamed fighting Hicks as he pulled her back up trying to reassure her "I believe you, she's alive but we've got to go, NOW!" He pulled her up and the five resumed running down the corridor, towards an elevator. But before they could get the door shut an Alien came towards them. Hicks killed it, but some of its blood got on his armor, burning through it. By the time they got the armor off, it has burned through onto his chest. Ripley helped him out of the elevator and towards the second drop ship, where Bishop was waiting. "How much time do we have?" Ripley asked helping Hicks in while Gorman followed helping Drake with Vasquez, who was determined to walk up the ramp. "Plenty, 26 minutes" Bishop responded. "We're not leaving" Ripley said "We're not?" Bishop asked confused, shutting the ramp behind him. Ripley explained as he flew towards the Atmospheric Processor. Loading an M-41A Pulse Rifle, Flame Thrower, Grenades, and flares she walked down the ramp towards another elevator. "See you later Hicks, make sure he doesn't leave" Ripley said turning around. Hicks looked over smiling "Dwane" Ripley smiled back "Ellen," "Don't be gone long Ellen" Hicks said, holding gauze over his eye. Ripley smiled, running towards and elevator, going down as far as it would go, sub-level 2. Getting out she turned on the tracker, following the signal, watching for aliens. She reached the end of the signal only finding the small wrist device, but no Newt. Ripley started to cry, when she heard Newt scream. Running towards the noise she destroyed the eggs nearby, and killing one of the approaching aliens. Freeing Newt of her restrains, she continued on into another room, where she met the queen. Emptying her gun into the nearby aliens she then used her flame thrower to destroy the eggs, highly irritating the Queen. Using the grenade launcher she destroyed the long cord coming from the queen then ran to the elevators. Just as the queen showed up the elevator got there and they reached, where the second drop ship should have been, only to find that it was gone. "Bishop you asshole'' Ripley yelled, holding tightly onto Newt. Turning back around, the other elevator came to the top, opening to reveal one very angry looking Queen. "Close your eyes" Ripley murmured softly into Newt's ear. Closing her eyes, she waited for their death when Newt exclaimed "Ripley look!" Turning around she saw the drop ship, with its ladder down a few feet in front of them. Pushing Newt up she quickly grabbed on, pulling herself up, next to Newt and running quickly inside. Closing the ladder they ran further in, sitting down as Bishop began flying towards the Sulaco as quick as it would go, in order to avoid the blast. A few seconds after the reached space the explosion hit them, shaking the drop ship and blinding them in a bright light. But they were safe, now far away from LV 426 and within sight of the Sulaco. Everything seemed to finally be going right.


	2. Surprises Aren’t Always a Good Thing

**Chapter 1: Surprises Aren't Always a Good Thing**

Ripley, Newt and Bishop walked down the second drop ship's ramp with Vasquez limping slowly behind them, using Drake for support, Gorman taking up the back, still feeling guilty for not pulling them out in time, which could have saved many more lives. "Sorry if I scared you, that platform was just becoming too unstable. I had to circle and hope I would still be able to pick you up" Bishop apologized to Ripley. "It's ok Bishop, you did ok for a synthetic" Ripley replied warmly, her hate for all synthetic's diminishing. They shared a brief smile before walking over to Hicks, who was out cold. "He'll be fine, the pain killers knocked him out, we'll need a stretcher to carry him to medical" Bishop said softly as Ripley laid a hand on his face, turning it to look at the damage. Ripley nodded reluctantly parting from him and making her way towards medical where Drake and Vasquez were already waiting. Grabbing a stretcher Bishop and Ripley made their way back to Hicks, leaving Newt with Drake and Vasquez. On the way back down they passed Gorman, who was slowly sulking up to medical to join everyone else. When they got to the drop ship Ripley and Bishop slowly got Hicks onto the stretcher. They had just started to walk away when the hiss of acid had them both spin around. There before them stood an even angrier looking Queen. Ripley's eyes nearly popped out of her head at the sight. God damnit , how did she get here? "Go" she whispered at Bishop, who quickly ran, as fast as you could wheeling a stretcher towards medical, closing the pressure door behind him, not wanting the Queen to get to the rest of the ship. Besides this way he could alert the others to get some damn guns and go help.

Ripley quickly tried to think of something to do. There was no way she could make it into the drop ship to grab a gun, not to mention load it. Looking around she saw what appeared to be her only option. Running for her life towards a docking area, the Queen in fast pursuit she barely managed to close the large pressure door to a point where the Queen couldn't get under and in. Seeing the larger yellow loader, she got in, turning it on, knowing that they had to kill the queen, even if it meant sacrificing herself. Taking a deep breath she opened the pressure door, revealing the queen, who was standing there, ready to attack. "You fucking bitch!" Ripley screamed moving forward as the Queen did the same. Grabbing onto the Queen's neck she opened the upper door to a larger airlock, intending to drop her and open the airlock so the queen could be blasted into space. Just as she let go of her hold though, the Queen reached up, dragging Ripley down with her. Ripley was somehow able to get out of the loader and start climbing up. She had almost reached the top when the Queen grabbed onto her shoe. Damn she thought as fear washed over her. Holding onto the ladder she opened the air lock and watched things from the room being sucked out into space, along with the loader but for some time the Queen was able to hang onto Ripley's shoe. Just as Ripley was about to let go, the pain in her elbow growing to be too much the Queen, still holding onto her shoe, was sucked into space. Screaming weakly she was able to close the bottom airlock before her arm gave out, allowing her to fall a good eight feet to the bottom. With a thud she landed on her back, falling unconscious. Her last thought through her mind before the blackness and pain overcame her was 'Newt.'


	3. We’ve Got One, but Where’s the Other?

**Chapter Two: We've Got One, but Where's the Other?**

Seconds after Ripley had fallen unconscious Bishop, Drake and Gorman came charging through the pressure door, fully armed with M-41A Pulse Rifles and grenades. They we're met by a sickening silence. Cargo and other things we're now scattered about the loading area, all facing the airlock. "Ripley" Drake yelled moving forward, scanning for the Queen. Bishop and Gorman followed looking around. It was a few minutes of searching by the worried men before Gorman stumbled, nearly falling into the open airlock. Looking down, dread filled his eyes as he looked a Ripley, blood starting to pool around her, her left arm, twisted at an awkward angle. "Bishop, Drake I found her" he yelled panicked, once again not having the slightly clue as what to do. Bishop arrived first, soon followed by Drake who both joined Gorman in looking down into the airlock. "We need a backboard" Bishop muttered to Drake and Gorman slowly climbing down into the airlock to examine Ripley more closely. Gorman nodded, running back to medical to grab one while Drake continued to look around for the Queen, still unaware that she was long gone.

Gorman skidded into medical, where Vasquez was looking worriedly towards him. "Well!" she demanded pissed off that she couldn't go and help them. Gorman grabbed the backboard after some looking while explaining "Ripley in airshaft, no sign of Queen so far" he panted out of breath running back towards the cargo bay. With no regard to his safety he ran to the airlock, once again almost falling in before climbing, awkwardly down the latter, holding the backboard. Bishop was at the bottom waiting patiently. He had straightened Ripley into a neat line, carefully examining her air and the various cuts on her back before concluding that neither appeared to be broken. Together Gorman and Bishop strapped Ripley to the backboard and slowly pulling her up out of the shaft, before closing it the rest of the way. Drake, Bishop and Gorman then proceeded to lift the stretcher and walk to medical, closing the pressure door once more behind them. If the Queen was still on board it would be stuck behind the pressure door for now at least.

Laying Ripley on one of the beds in Medical after x-raying her to insure there were no broken bones. He then proceeded to clean out her cuts taping gauze to the bigger ones, and bandaging the smaller ones. Turning his attention to her arm, who appeared to have been dislocated at both the shoulder and elbow joint, torn ligaments and muscles and to top it off a severe sprain. It was stunning it hadn't broken. This kind of injury indicated an extreme downward pull on the arm, but he was unsure how she received it. Rapping an ace-bandage around her arm he gave her a shot for the pain. She appeared to have a concussion, from the fall that was most likely the cause of her unconscious state. She would wake up sooner or later Bishop determined and turned his attention to Vasquez, checking her wound then Hicks, who was starting to come around.


	4. Sleeping Is Better Than Reality

**Chapter Three: Sometimes Sleeping Is Better Than Facing Reality**

Hicks had woken up to find himself in medical on the Sulaco. Looking around the large white room he quickly was able to spot Newt who was lying next to what looked like Ripley. Newt looked like she had taken a shower for she was clean, wearing some fresh clothes and not to mention her hair was no longer a tangled mess, but combed through and tangle free. Looking to his other side he saw Vasquez, her leg rapped in gauze talking quietly to Drake, who looked battle ready with the Pulse Rifle and a Flame Thrower hanging from him and another pair of armor strapped to him. Both of them, who had yet to notice he was awake, appeared to be clean. Gorman and Bishop were nowhere to be seen. Well where are they? He thought worriedly to himself. Trying to get up, he winced in pain at his chest, lightly rubbing the gauze over the acid burn. Leaning against the bed he cleared his throat and asked "where are Bishop and Lieutenant Gorman, how did I get here, and Drake why do you have all of that on?" Drake and Vasquez spun around just realizing that Hicks was awake. Vasquez did something she normally never would, but she was tired and her guard was down so who cared, blushed. "Hicks good to see you're finally awake man" Drake said laughing slightly, but the serious and worried look remained. "Bishop is walking the perimeter and last time I checked Gorman went to take a shower." Shaking his head he continued "we carried you here, you were out cold as for me" Drake stopped trying to figure out a way to explain this "when we got aboard the Sulaco, we went to get a stretcher from here to carry you back. Ripley and Bishop went back with it while I began treating our own injuries. Bishop came running back a minute or so later with you on the stretcher. He told us somehow the Queen had managed to get on the drop ship when we picked Ripley and Newt up. Ripley was back in the Cargo Bay fighting it. He dropped you there and we went to get guns. By the time we got there, Ripley and the Queen were nowhere to be seen. It took us awhile but we found Ripley at the bottom of the main airlock, unconscious and bleeding. We got a backboard and got her here, but we still can't find the Queen, hence the reason I'm dressed like this. The only place it could be is the Cargo Bay, we've kept all pressure doors closed shut ever sense we found the Queen but have heard no word of it." Drake finally finished leaving Hicks to digest the information. The Queen was on the Sulaco, which was not good. Gulping Hicks inquired "how's everyone?" Eyeing Ripley this time Vasquez responded, noticing the worried looks he was giving Ripley with mild curiosity. "Newt's fine she took a shower and ate something, borrowing some of Ripley's clothes and fell asleep there. Bishop is perfectly fine, Gorman is as jumpy as a frightened cat but otherwise alright, Drake here just has a few cuts, I'm fine beside my leg burned by their damn blood, you have a burn to your chest from the alien's blood, and a cut above your eye, and Ripley" she paused for a moment "is the worst off out of all of us. Possible concussion has some deep cuts and a few burns from what looks like the alien's blood. Her left arm was dislocated at both the shoulder and elbow but Bishop realigned it, but it is still severely sprained and has signs of torn ligaments and muscles; it's amazing she didn't break it. We aren't exactly sure how she got in the airlock or what happened to her." Vasquez finished. Before Hicks could speak Drake added "you should take a shower and eat something when Gorman gets back." Hicks just stared at them in shock as if hearing the Queen was here wasn't bad enough, the list of injuries made it where only three of them were in true fighting condition. Sitting back down, unable to get any words to exit his mouth he looked over at Ripley helplessly. What were they going to do?


	5. Not Knowing Is Harder Than Knowing

**Chapter Four: Not Knowing Is Harder Than Knowing**

It didn't take long for Gorman to return, a fresh rapping of gauze around his head, in clean clothes and a bit less jumpy. He was holding a tray of food when he walked over, quickly realizing Hicks was awake. Bishop still hadn't returned but other than that they were all there. "Hey" he murmured tiredly, even the threat of the Queen running around was really able to keep him awake. Finished off his food in a few short bites he laid down on one of the many beds in medical dozing off within a minute. Hicks only watched this, still unable to find any words, their situation running through his head over and over again. It was starting to give him a headache to add to his other pains. It wasn't until a scream reached his ears did he snap out of it. Looking around dazed he saw Newt sitting upright, her breathing ragged. Getting up slowly, doing his best to ignore the pain in his chest, he went over to the now crying girl. Resting a hand on her shoulder he wrapped her in a hug, which she returned shaking fearfully against him. "Shh shhh shhhh" Hicks murmured softly trying to calm her down. Eventually she stopped crying and shaking and looked up at Hicks. The memory of Ripley and her waking up in the med lab back on LV 426 and the aliens attacking had been her nightmare, frightening her terribly. Hicks lightly ran his fingers through her hair, lowering her back to the bed. She needed to sleep more than the few hours she had over the past few days. "Mommy" she murmured softly, laying her head on Ripley's good arm dozing back off as if nothing had happened. He smiled down at her, hearing the words she had spoken before falling asleep. That would no doubt make Ripley happy, if she had been awake to hear. Frowning he walked around the bed to get a better look at Ripley. She looked so pail and fragile. Softly grabbing her hand she stood there looking at her. Fear, worry, panic ran through him but at this point he couldn't understand why and what those feelings meant.

Drake was the only one awake, or paying enough attention to notice Bishop enter Medical. He looked around then shook his head at Drake. "No sign of the Queen, it would be helpful if Ripley was awake, she probably would know what happened" Bishop whispered, not wanting to wake Vasquez, Gorman, Newt or wait where's Hicks? He looked around, finding him standing next to Ripley, looking lost in thought, still as dirty as when he left. Drake only nodded and walked out of Medical, his turn to walk the perimeter. Bishop went over to Hicks, tapping his shoulder concerned. After a minute or two Hicks looked up "go take a shower, get changed, eat I'll stay here" Bishop said softly at the distraught looking Marine. Eventually Hicks nodded and walked towards his locker, then towards the shower with fresh clothes, and a lot of gauze.


	6. The First Good News

**Chapter Five: The First Good News**

Five hours had passed but still no sign of the Queen. Gorman had woken up about a half hour before and had taken the next walk around the perimeter. Hicks has taken an hour to come back, sue to his slow pace thanks to his injuries but eventually fell asleep, pushing his bed up next to Ripley's and Newt's so he could keep a close eye on them. While Gorman walked the perimeter Bishop and Drake slept in nearby beds. They rotated by waking each other up when it was time, while everyone else slept undisturbed.

**-The Next Morning-**

By morning everyone but Ripley was up and in the cafeteria eating breakfast. With still no sign of the Queen they were hoping Ripley would wake up soon and offer some answers to their endless questions. They refused to set a course back to Earth until the Queen was killed without a doubt. Newt has woken twice more during the night with nightmares and each time waking Hicks up as well, who soothed her each time and got her to go back to sleep. "Any ideas?" Drake asked the people around him. "Blow up the ship?" Vasquez offered making even Bishop roll his eyes. "The backup ship can't take all of us, nor is that a good idea with all our resources here." Vasquez just continued eating in furious bites before limping a little quicker back to medical. Bishop guessed that within three days she's be able to fight, but did they have three days? Hicks glared darkly at nothing in particular. He hadn't spoken a word sense yesterday and still couldn't find one to speak. Sighing he got up walking back towards medical where Ripley lay in the same position she had been in for the better part of two days. The worry, fear, and panic washed over him once more when he looked at her. She seemed a little less pain but still seemed fragile and weak. "Please wake up" Hicks whispered softly, grabbing the hair brush running it through her hair. Though it took some time he finally got her hair untangled. It may still be dirty but at least it looked a little less messy. Dunking a small towel into a bowl of hot water next to him he began cleaning the dirt, grime and sweat off her face, her good arm and both hands, then drying them off with another towel. He sighed weakly sitting down on his bed. Newt came over and with a bit of effort sat next to him. "Will Mommy be ok?" she asked in a small voice. Hicks looked down pained, Newt had just found a new mother and she might be ripped away just as quick. "Yes honey she will soon" he murmured reassuringly. Bishop came by, grabbing his rifle before switching places with Drake on perimeter patrol as the now called it.

Drake went over to Vasquez, dropping his gun and flame thrower next to her. "Can we talk" he whispered to her. She looked up and nodded, limping out of Medical with him following. "I have no clue how to say this and I know this is a bad time but I can't help but worry that I might never get the chance. Vasquez I…" Drake said his words tumbling quickly over each other. "I love you" he managed the last part in a whisper looking at her hopefully. Vasquez looked up stunned. Wait wait wait did he just say that he loved her? She thought that… "I love you two I thought that it was just me" she whispered back softly looking back into his eyes. Drake's hand softly went up to the back of her head and their lips slowly came together in a tender kiss, which both tried to deepening, increasing the pressure and eventually letting each other roam the other's mouth. Vasquez moaned in pleasure at the feeling of Drake against her, like in so many of her dreams. Please don't let this be another dream she thought to herself desperately. Drake's hand was just starting to make its way up her shirt when the loud voice of Hicks hit them. "Ripley! Ripley! Can you hear me? Ellen, Ellen Ripley can you hear me?" The two of them slowly parted out of breath. Walking back into Medical they saw Newt and Hicks next to Ripley, Bishop on the other side looking at Ripley as her eyes slowly opened. Ripley blinked a few times, her eyes focusing on the three people looking down at her. Newt, Hicks, Bishop the names slowly came to her foggy mind. Where am I though? She was brought out of her thoughtful haze when the pain in her arm, head and back registered in her mind. "Owww" she whispered painfully through her dry throat. Bishop nodded slightly sticking a needle into her good arm, the pain quickly eased and Ripley's mind grew clearer. "Where am I" she said coughing when trying to raise her voice above a whisper. Hicks helped Ripley sit up answering her question "in Medical on the Sulaco." Medical, she was in Medical that meant they had found her, good she sure felt like hell but it was better than her last memories of being conscious. Bishop returned with a cup of water, which Newt promptly took, giving it to Ripley herself. She downed it quickly her throat feeling better instantly. She smiled at Newt, good they were here. It wasn't until then that she noticed Vasquez and Drake standing in the doorway, smiling slightly over at them. "Ok I'm in medical and I feel like hell, what happened to me?" Ripley asked. Bishop listed off her injuries from worst to least. Well no wonder why I feel so foggy, I thought, stupid concussion. "The Queen, where is she? Do you know?" Bishop asked urgently. It was great to have Ripley awake don't get me wrong gut they had bigger problems. What do the mean where is she? I blew her out the damn airlock. "What do you mean where is she? I blew her out the damn airlock, she's long gone" Ripley said confused then it dawned on her. They weren't there when all of that happened of course they didn't know. Everyone on the room let out a relived sigh, they had all been looking for it for the past two days, finding out it was dead was great. "How is everyone?" Ripley asked. Vasquez walked well limped over to the bed, sitting down she told Ripley exactly what she had told Hick's when he first woke up more or less. Ripley nodded then she had been out for awhile. She also noticed they all looked like they have showered. Hmm that actually sounds like a good idea; a nice long hot shower would really clear her mind. Trying to sit up she was hit by a bout of dizziness. Well damn this is going to be fun getting to the showers. "Maybe you should rest for a bit longer" Hicks said noticing how she swayed when she sat up the rest of the way. Ripley couldn't help but agree with him, but she felt and looked filthy and that was enough to make her want to get up. "I look like hell, I want a shower!" She said laughing slightly, even though it made her ears ring.


	7. Daydreaming

**Chapter Six: Daydreaming**

After arguing with Hicks for awhile they finally agreed on letting someone help her around getting some fresh clothes and bandages/dressings. After some more arguing between Vasquez and Hicks about who should help her along the lines of: Vasquez argued sense they were both women it would be less awkward if she did it. Hicks then pointed out she could barely walk herself and he should do it. They finally agreed on Hick and if Ripley needed help that Vasquez would come. Ripley was ready to knock their heads together when they finally settled things. Hicks softly grabbed onto Ripley's good arm and helped her stand, and get through the wave of dizziness that followed. Once they were out of ear shot of everyone else Hicks finally found the words he was looking for. "Ellen, you had us all scared there for awhile I'm glad you're ok." She turned to Hicks and smiled weakly. "Dwane you had us worried for awhile too, being knocked out by pain killers is not common you know." The two laughed lightly as they grabbed what she wanted from her locker. A change of clothes, hairbrush, razor, shampoo and conditioner. Perfect.

Next stop was Medical to grab fresh gauze and bandages for when she got out of her shower. Finally they reached the showers and Ripley nodded disappearing inside. Hicks got the idea and stood outside, just in case. She fought and struggled for awhile but finally got her old clothes off along with the dressings. Examining herself she flinched. She looked dreadful. Great, all of these marks were going to leave scars too. With a sigh she slowly walked towards into shower, letting the hot water soothe her mind and sore body. Washing her hair she began to let her mind wander. She remembered all the conversations she had with Hicks. How his voice was the first thing she heard when she had awoken. Her mind then went to dream mode. She imagined his lips on hers, kissing. Ripley's hand slowly moved down her body, lower and lower until it hit her center and began to rub. Moaning her dream got more heated and so did her body, the hot shower enhancing it. "Dwane" Ripley moaned sliding to the shower's floor. She was so close, her fingers began to move in and out of her core, her moans growing loader and longer until her whole body tensed up and she let out a scream of ecstasy "Dwane."

Hicks thought he heard his name be called so turned towards the showers. Shaking his head, letting his mind believe it was just his own imagination he resumed waiting, wondering what was taking her so long. Was she ok? Maybe I should check just in case. As he grew closer to where she was showering he heard his name being called again, this time much louder. Worried he called out "Ellen, Ellen are you ok?"

Her breathing was beginning to slow, and logical thought returned when she heard Dwane of all people standing outside her shower calling her name. Oh damn he must of heard. "Um yeh sorry I was just letting you I was almost done" she knew the lie sounded dumb but it would have to do. Standing up, finding her legs felt like jelly, she reached out grabbing her towel and turning off her shower. Her left arm was now aching but how she had felt a few minutes ago was worth it. Drying off she walked out of the stall, grabbing her clothes and gauze and walking back in, setting everything on top of her towel on a small stool. Slowly she managed to get herself rapped back up in her dressings before putting her clothes on. She was right about one thing though, the shower did help clear away most of the fog, but some still remained. At least she wasn't dizzy any more. Exiting the shower, now fully dressed she met up with Dwane, who still looked worried as they headed to the cafeteria, where everyone had gathered for lunch.


	8. Refusal

**Chapter Seven: Refusal**

Rations had never tasted so good in Ripley's opinion sense it was the first time she had eaten anything solid in about two days. The six of them sat around and talked, about anything but their current problems. Ripley couldn't help but notice that Vasquez and Drake seemed closer in a sense. Yes sure they acted the same but something just seemed different. Though that was the least of Ellen Ripley's problems, she couldn't get her mind or her eyes of Dwane Hicks. And what happened earlier in the shower, as amazing as it felt and as real as it seemed there was no way he could feel the same. Gesh what was happening to her. Shaking her head slightly she focuses on eating and the conversation, trying to get him off her mind.

Hicks was currently in the middle of an argument with Drake over, well actually neither of them knew what they were truly arguing about but it was funny all the same. His mind though was somewhere else. He couldn't help but reply that shower scene over and over in his mind. Something about the way she had said his name told him her reason was just an excuse. Then and again it could just be him hoping that it was something different, which in recent days he found himself doing more and more.

Vasquez and Drake were sitting right next to each other, her hand resting on his thigh, sending sparks through both of them. Now that he didn't have all of that armor on his she could feel his skin through the thin fabric of his clothes and it was really doing wonders on her body and mind.

Bishop got up, finished with his meal and started up the auto-pilot navigation system towards Earth. From LV 426 it was a ten day ship ride there. He had already checked the status pods, all were perfectly functional. Instead of sleeping in Medical tonight they would be in their status pods. No more aliens, only Earth. It was going to be one nice change to get away from anything that has to do with space.

"No I will not go into another one of these" Ripley said sharply looking at the stasis units. "Last time I was in one headed back to Earth it didn't end well. It took them 57 years to find my ship in deep space." Ripley elaborated before turning away and walking back to Medical, where she planned to stay for the next ten days. Hicks shook his head, worried at the pure fear he had seen under that angry mask, following her to Medical. "We don't have enough food to eat comfortable if we stayed up the whole way back you know" Hicks commented, they'd have to skip a meal a day in order to ration the food to last that long. "Fine" Ripley said sitting down on her bed, her head was starting to ach all she wanted to do was go to sleep, not into stasis. Hicks softly sat down next to her, giving her a hug, trying to calm her down. "What are the chances of that happening twice?" he whispered in her ear. "I don't care; you can all go into stasis I'm staying out to make sure we actually get to Earth." Ripley said her energy draining as her headache grew worse. Rubbing her temples she just looked at Hicks her eyes pleading him just to go along with it. "Ellen" Hicks murmured softly "if you stay out of stasis we all will, we aren't leaving you alone for ten days." He could tell she was getting a headache, with her recent concussion it was no surprise that stress wasn't helping matters. "Listen I don't care what you do, I won't go in one of those and trust it to get us back to Earth, Dwane." Ripley said tiredly, leaning against his chest and closing her eyes, blocking out the throbbing pain in her head. Hicks realized that he wasn't going to get anywhere with this, she was determined to stay awake. Sighing he softly called out "anyone nearby let everyone know that we won't be going into stasis." This was going to be a long ten days.


	9. Hope Doesn’t Last

**Chapter Eight: Hope Doesn't Last**

After even more arguing with the other five people, Ripley was emotionally drained. Her head felt like it was ready to explode; all she wanted to do was go to sleep. Food made her feel sick at this point so she quietly walked away from everyone into Medical. Dropping softly onto her bed she curled up under the covers, trying to fall asleep. It wasn't long till she felt someone sit down beside her. Opening her eyes just enough to see who it was she saw Newt looked back at her. As much as she wanted to sleep she'd make an exception for her daughter. Opening her eyes the rest of the way she whispered "hey honey." Newt let out a tired smile, sliding under the covers. Yawning she whispered back "night Mommy." Newt curled up against Ripley dozing off. Ripley smiled, letting her head rest on the pillow, closing her eyes but her headache refused to allow her to fully fall asleep.

"What do you mean we aren't going into stasis" Gorman asked irritated. Hicks sighed "Ripley's last trip out she let her ship pilot her back to Earth, it never got there, she spent 57 years in stasis before a deep space ship found her, that was only a few weeks ago. She refuses to even take the chance again. And we can't just leave her awake for ten days alone." Everyone looked stunned, none of them knowing that. "Oh ok I can understand. So what meal are we skipping?" Vasquez asked. "Lunch" Drake said, they could survive from breakfast till dinner. "Settled then, where is Ripley and Newt?" Bishop asked noticing that neither of them were there. "My guess is Medical" Hicks said walking that way, "someone get dinner going" he said disappearing through the door, into the darkened room. Newt and Ripley lay under the covers on her bed, both looking sound asleep. Hicks didn't have the heart to wake either of them. Walking over he sat on the edge of the bed, softly rubbing Ripley's back. Softly kissing her forehead he got up, leaving Medical and heading to the Cafeteria. Everyone but Gorman was there "where's Gorman" Hicks asked at the same time Vasquez asked "where are Ripley and Newt?" They looked at each other then both wound up answering at the same time "Cargo Bay, apparently he left something there the other day and wanted to get it" "Medical, sound asleep I didn't have the heart to wake them." Hicks and Vasquez looked at each other then broke out laughing. What are the chances they'd do that twice in a row.

Gorman opened the pressure door to the Cargo Bay, still finding it somewhat creepy to be in there again after what happened earlier. Heading towards the drop ship, he heard the hiss of dread. Running up the ramp he closed it just in time to cut the alien that was following him off from getting in. God damnit, it wasn't the Queen but this wasn't much better. Getting on the Conn he sent a message to the cafeteria. "Anyone in the Cafeteria we have a huge problem!" Hicks looked over at the small screen, worried and responded "what do you mean Gorman?" Gorman gulped at the scratching noises of the alien trying to get in the drop ship. "We've got an alien in the Cargo Bay, possible two from the sounds of it. Not the Queen just the small ones but still we have a problem." "Fuck" Hicks spat darkly "We'll be there as soon as possible." Hicks flipped the switch, sending the entire ship into a red alert. "Vasquez, Drake, Bishop get your rifles we've got aliens on board, Cargo Bay" he yelled heading for medical. He ran inside finding Drake, Vasquez and even Bishop putting armor on, and loaded their rifles. Ripley looked up the noise getting her attention. She saw everyone one suiting up with armor and rifles. "What's going on" she asked getting up searching for her own rifle and flame thrower. "Aliens, cargo bay somehow more got on board than just the queen" Drake said snapping the last of his gear into place. Ripley turned to Newt shaking her awake. Newt looked up at Ripley and the flashing red lights and knew. "They're here aren't they?" Ripley nodded, "stay here be very quiet we're going to kill them." Running, as fast as she could with her many injuries she caught up with Hicks, Vasquez and Drake who were at the closed pressure door in the cargo bay. Looks like this nightmare was not over.


	10. We Won the Battle but Not the War

**Chapter Nine: We Won the Battle but Not the War**

Hicks looked worriedly at Ripley, she was in no condition to even try and carry the rifle, much less fire it. He looked into her eyes, pleading her to stay behind. She just shook her head. Newt was here, this was their ship, not the alien's, and she'd fight to the death, even though that was a highly likely in her condition. She didn't care at this point, Newt her only daughter left was here, she had to. Vasquez nodded and the four of them raised their rifles, she punches the open button and all four instantly went through, closing the door behind them, just in case. They looked around; the screeching of aliens' brutally attacking their ears. Oh yeh they were here. "Motion trackers" Hicks yelled and the four of them looked at them. Four signals came up on each, rapidly approaching. Here goes Drake thought cycling a round in, ready to fire. Ripley, tired or not, headache or not stood with them, no armor at all but ready for the fight.

"Three meters" Vasquez said just as one of them came into view. "Let Rock!" she yelled starting to fire at the alien, Drake and Hicks joining as the other three appeared. Ripley looked around; the second drop ship's ramp looked like it was pried open and a few feet from it laid Gorman, covered in blood, obviously dead. A rifle lay next to him, showing he fought till his death. Anger lashed through Ripley and she began firing at the approaching aliens. How did they get here, and why didn't anyone notice? The kick from the rifle made her entire left arm throb. Agony went through her, her vision growing spotted as she tried to fight it and keep firing. For Newt, for Dwane she repeated in her mind, finding strength in their names that kept her going, ignoring the fact that it was doing more damage to her than the aliens. They kept firing till their rifles ran dry. They quickly replaced the clips before the aliens could get any closer, were once again firing. Crap this was their last set of clips, the needed more. The drop ship had some. Taking a deep breath Ripley ran towards the drop ship, killing aliens on the way. Staggering, ignoring the blood that was everywhere she grabbed eight clips and ran back out. Throwing the clips towards Hicks, Vasquez and Bishop it took them till they were well into their last clip before all the aliens had been slain. All but one, but none of them knew that, which vanished into the cargo bay, remaining still, so it couldn't be caught. They all panted, out of breath from the ordeal, none of them looking that great especially Hicks and Ripley, who's wounds had opened up, now bleeding heavily. Ripley began to sway, her vision blurring. Before she could fall though, Hicks managed to stabilize her. They needed to get out of here and figure out how all of these aliens got on board. But where was Gorman? The two that were still conscious enough to look around finally noticed him. "Gorman" Vasquez whispered seeing his crumpled frame next to the drop ship. He was dead; those bloody bastards had killed him. God damnit! They needed to get what they needed out of this cargo bay and back to medical. Looking back at Ripley and Hicks, whose bandages were soaking wet with red blood. "Bishop get them to medical and treat them, we're going to get everything out of the cargo bay we could possible need and will meet you there!" Drake yelled and they ran towards the drop ship, deciding to empty that out first. Bishop nodded helping Ripley, who was barely conscious, and Hicks back to Medical, making sure the pressure door was sealed behind him. When he got to medical he quickly undid their bandaging, stopping the bleeding and redoing it in record time. Laying them on the two beds that were nearest to each other he watched Newt crawl out from underneath one of the beds and climb up to Ripley, crying in fear she held onto her with her life. Their rifles and armor carefully set aside in Medical for later use. Bishop nodded and headed back down to the Cargo Bay where he found Drake and Vasquez were dragging in their last load. Guns, flame throwers, rifled, remote sentries, armor, and communications were scattered throughout the hall. Bishop nodded helping them carry everything to Medical, creating the central station of everything they had. It took seven trips and an hour of set up time but they had everything set up perfectly.


	11. Too Many Questions, Not Enough Answers

**Chapter Ten: Too Many Questions, Not Enough Answers**

Hicks, Vasquez, Bishop and Drake sat around their control station trying to figure out what had happened. Gorman was dead along with maybe fifty aliens. How had this happened was the main questions. "Well they're dead now but we have to get rid of them before we get to Earth. We can't let anyone get their hand on these creatures." Hicks said, everyone else nodding. Problem was how do you move aliens who have their blood everywhere, which would kill you? Speaking of their blood, there was a good likelihood that it was currently eating through the hull. Well damn, that was going to be a bitch to hide, even if they could get rid of the aliens, the blood that was eating through everything would be a tell tale sign something happened.

Vasquez shook her head "we have too many questions but not nearly enough answers. We could get the aliens on the airlock and blow them into space, but how do we hide where the molecular acid burned through the hull? Not to mention how are we going to explain this to the company, coming back with a lot less than we left with?" Getting up, she grabbed her rifle and motion tracker and started walking around the ship. At least she was going to do something to pass the time. Drake looked up at the helpless look on his girlfriend's face and grabbed his own gear, follow her. No damn way he was going to let her roam around the Sulaco alone.

Bishop sighed, things were not going well. "You should be resting" he said looking over at Hicks. "Yeah…yeah I know" Hicks muttered, wishing that he didn't feel so god damn tired. He needed to be awake helping, protecting them and Ripley. Shaking his head Hicks stood up stiffly, limping over to the bed he had been using for the past few days. Sitting down he pulled off his shoes, with great care not to tear open anything else on his body. Lying down on his good side, he looked at Ripley. He knew she shouldn't have been out there fighting; now look where it got her. Though, as much as he tried, he just couldn't get to sleep, even though he was drop dead tired. After ten or so minutes he finally gave up trying, it just wasn't going to happen. He got up and walked over to Ripley and Newt. Sitting on the edge of their bed he looked down at them. Newt was curled protectively against Ripley, but she wasn't asleep either. Newt looked up confused, her eyes giving away how tired she was. "Daddy" she murmured softly rapping her arms around Hicks. Hicks was taken aback for a second, did she just say what he thought she said? It made enough sense though, both her parents and her brother were dead, she already thought of Ripley as a mom for saving her and somehow he fit dad. He smiled, rubbing her back softly. "It's going to be ok" he whispered in her ear. After a few minutes he realized Newt was falling asleep. Carefully he tucked her under the covers, not wanting to wake her. He was about to get up when her small hand grabbed his arm. "Don't leave, please" Newt begged, half asleep. Hicks just nodded understandingly, grabbing a blanket from his bed and lying down next to her. Running his fingers through her blonde hair he felt himself dozing off with her. It only took a few minutes before all three of them were sound asleep.

Vasquez walked wearily back into medical. Her leg was aching and she was overall tired. Looking around she saw one of the most touching sites she'd ever seen. Ripley unconscious on one side of the bed with Newt somewhat curled up next to her, Hicks sound asleep on the other end, his arm laid protectively over her. They looked like, a family. If she hadn't been so tired the thought would seem alien to her, excuse the pun. Setting down her gun and stripping off her armor she crawled into her bed, asleep nearly as soon as her head hit the pillow.

Bishop, who had been outside talking to Drake walked back into a very silent medical, everyone sound asleep. Even though he was an artificial human he still found the sight peaceful. They had detected no motion sense they had fought off the aliens but they weren't going to be fooled again. Drake had gone back to walking the perimeter, he had only come back to make sure Vasquez made it safely, an action that didn't go unnoticed. Ever sense getting back to the Sulaco the two had seemed to have grown closer, his excuse was 'she was falling asleep while walking of course I followed her back she looked ready to pass out' but Bishop didn't really believe it. Sitting down at the control center he waited, for what he wasn't sure but he knew there was still more to come.

Many hours had passed and Drake was starting to look rather run down. He needed sleep, Bishop mused but everyone else was still asleep. Well it was time to learn how to use that rifle. The flame thrower was easy but the rifle was much more complex. Catching up with Drake in one of the many corridors, still trying to get used to having all of this armor on, he stopped the tired looking Marine. "Teach me how to use that damn thing you look dead" Bishop demanded, not planning on giving up. He was expecting a fight but instead Drake just handed him the rifle explaining it as best as his tired brain could. Bishop nodded, thinking he understood it he just hoped he didn't have to use it. Drake began walking back to medical before turning around "thanks" he murmured softly. Bishop nodded, continuing on down the corridor. Drake got back to Medical, removing his armor, at this point never wanting to put it on again. He looked around, finding his bed and falling asleep within seconds. Bishop could manage for a few hours while they slept.


	12. Does Anyone Ever Wake Up?

**Chapter Eleven: Does Anyone Ever Wake Up?**

Overall eleven hours had passed. Morning had passed onto noon. Bishop was even starting to get tired of walking around with a motion tracker and rifle when there was no movement or anything. When was anyone else going to wake up? Shaking his head he walked back to medical, now fairly sure that there were no more aliens on board. They had to start trying to get of them the Sulaco, not watching for more.

But not everyone was asleep at all. Vasquez was now up and about, along with Drake. With Bishop gone and everyone else asleep Drake got a dirty idea in his mind. Smirking he swept Vasquez off her feet, dropping her on a bed. She gasped, glaring up at him. She was so going to kill him for that. Though before she could do anything Drake was on top of her. Bending down he kissed her lightly, then deepening it once she started kissing back. She had not been expecting this at all but it felt so damn good. Moaning quietly she pulled him closer to her, wanting to feel him against her, remembering how amazing it had felt last time, before being rudely interrupted. Drake had no intentions of letting any interruptions stop him this time let one of his hands slide up her shirt, along her soft yet muscular waist. He got further and further, her only response was a groan, her legs rapping around him. Grunting at the increasing pressure in his pants, his hound found his target. Mmm she wasn't wearing a bra either. Running his fingers over her firm breasts he knew he needed more. Pulling up her shirt he moved from her mouth, trailing down her neck with soft kisses. Vasquez moaned, threading her fingers through his hair, needing more. Drake slowly made his way down lower, nibbling at her hardened skin. "Drake" she moaned trying to pull his shirt off. He reluctantly pulled up, helping her with her efforts. Pulling hers off as well when they were up it just wasn't enough. He needed her, now. Groaning he went lower, pulling down her pants, and quickly removing his as well. Moving back up her, he locked them in a passionate kiss, slowly thrusting in. Moaning, they moved in a rhythmic pattern, both knowing it was not going to last long. Tensing Vasquez stifled a scream, raking her fingers down Drake's back. The tensing was enough to send Drake over the edge, groaning deeply he collapsed on her, panting. Laying like that for the better part of ten minutes they finally separated, sticky from sweat. Grabbing their clothes, they fell asleep in each other's arms, just moments before Bishop walked in.

Walking in Bishop soon saw, that once again no one was awake. The only difference being that Vasquez and Drake were in bed together and…wait what, they were in bed together? Shaking his head he walked over to the other bed. Ripley looked a lot less pail; his guess was that she'd be awake sometime today. Sitting down he watched the sleeping figures, waiting for one of them to wake up.

About ten minutes later it finally happened. Hicks opened his eyes, blinking confusedly, where was he again? Thinking it finally came back to him. Looking over he looked at Newt and smiled, she looked so innocent and carefree when she was asleep. Softly he got up, making sure not to wake her and walked towards Bishop. "Morning" he yawned noticing that they were the only ones awake. Blinking a few times he soon realized that Vasquez and Drake were in bed, together in a position that told him something else had happened. Chuckling, he didn't find this surprising. "It's actually afternoon but it's nice to see someone finally awake" Bishop commented wondering how long it would take for anyone else to wake up. Nearly at the same time though that an audible groan was heard, turning their attention towards the noise. Ripley was now sitting up looking at them. "Well damn how'd I get here again?" Damn it I'm getting really sick of waking up here, with everyone looking at me. Hicks got up walking over. "I told you, you shouldn't have gone and fought with us" he said sternly sitting down. Ripley shook her head, well damn this sucks now they probably won't let me do a damn thing. "I had to and you know that. Where is everyone? The Aliens?" Ripley asked, worried. "We could have managed without you putting yourself at risk like that" Hicks murmured "Vasquez and Drake are asleep over there and Bishop is back there" he continued, pointing in various directions. "And let me sit back here and do nothing, not going to happen Dwane I have Newt I have to protect her" Ripley argued. Looking over she realized why he had been smirking when telling her where Vasquez and Drake were. "Now that doesn't surprise me" I murmur quietly. "That still doesn't mean get yourself hurt. We could have managed, protecting both of you" Hicks added, refusing to give up. Resting a hand on her good shoulder and before she had time to argue "let's get something to eat, it's noon already, oh and sorry no showers for the next two days apparently we need time to heal." Standing up he offered his hand. Ripley glared at him for a moment before reluctantly standing up. Feeling light headed she took his hand, thankful for the support as much as she didn't like needing it.


	13. Solutions

**Chapter Twelve: Solutions**

Ripley sat in the cafeteria with Hicks and even Bishop had showed up. He appeared tired and bored, but with everyone else that could really do anything still asleep he was stuck staying awake. Newt showed up a few minutes later, after realizing the she was utterly alone. Walking over she sat herself right between Hicks and Ripley, or better known to her as Mom and Dad. "I thought you said you wouldn't leave" Newt joked lightly, grabbing what looked like an apple of his plate. Hicks just laughed, it wasn't like he could, or would go far anyway. Ripley gave him a curious look and he knew he'd have to explain himself, later they needed to eat. Brunch went by quickly, not really anything entertaining to talk about, all of them were too worried to think anything but their current problems. Ripley got up, not really all that hungry and headed back to medical, crashing straight into Vasquez. "Well good to see you finally up, where's Drake?" Ripley mocked, all of them knowing that they weren't just tangled up like that for any reason. Vasquez glared at her, damn she knew them sleeping in the same bed would give it away. Better now than later, she mused. "Coming" Vasquez muttered shortly before Drake made his appearance, looking fairly happy/smug about life. Ripley couldn't help herself "well?" Drake looked confused, typical clueless guy. Vasquez just glared right on into Ripley, passing her, but on the way she couldn't help but admit "amazing" before vanishing around a corner to the cafeteria. Drake looked at Ripley, still clueless. Rolling her eyes she dragged Drake back to the cafeteria. They might as well think of something to do now that were all awake over some food. It only took Drake a few seconds to realize why everyone was staring at him like that, and then bursting out laughing. He shrugged, sitting next to Vasquez, wrapping his arm around her. Oh well they could laugh, last night was well worth it. It took a bit but everyone died down, only Newt seemed clueless at this point.

"Ok not that we are all up" Bishop mentioned, eying the reason he had been up for so long on his own, "anyone have any idea?" "Yeh, blow them all out the airlock" Ripley said, it worked before, why not now? "That'll work but how do we get rid of the acid that ate through the hull?" Hicks went back to their main problem. "Weld metal over it?" Vasquez commented, not realizing that welding that much metal would not only be tiring but rather boring and take a long time. Everyone looked at her. Well that would work, but who in their right mind would volunteer to do something like that? "I suggest we have two people weld and another stand guard" Bishop added. Though the idea of having either of their more significantly injured welding was worrisome, at least it would make them feel like they were helping, then have Drake or Vasquez stand guard. He and Newt could stay in Medical. Seemed easy enough, finally they had a solution to two of their problems, for now.

An hour later the work had begun. Finally deciding that the easiest way to move the aliens was to use Ripley's method, heavy equipment, mainly loaders. It took plus or minus four hours to get them all in the airlock and open it. With a whoosh they all were sucked out into space. One part down one to go. Getting rid of the amazing amounts of equipment they had been using they took a quick break. That alone had everyone tired. And it had started up another argument. Ripley, of course had to help, which in turn annoyed the hell out of Hicks and so they argument ensued. "You already used those damn loaders, you need to sleep, not go right into welding" Hicks said annoyed. What was she trying to do, kill herself from exhaustion? "I'm fine Hicks and I am going to go, I'm not just going to sit around and do nothing!" she spat, emphasizing on 'Hicks,' no longer calling him by Dwane. She was not an invalid, she would be fine, and he needed to accept that. Rolling his eyes he knew he had to try a different approach. Last time she said she was fine Ripley had wound up in medical unconscious… again. He wasn't going for it again. "Please, I don't want you to wind up in medical again, just rest for a little bit" Hicks tried desperately. Ripley sighed, "why are you so worried anyway, I've been through worse" thinking back to the med lab on LV 426, where Burke tried to impregnate them with aliens by locking Newt and I in the room with two face-huggers. That was a good question why was he so worried? No words could really explain it but he did the first thing that came to mind. Leaning down he softly kissed her, yeah that pretty much explains it. Ripley's eyes opened wide, stunned. Softly she leaned forward, kissing him back. Hicks let his head rest on her shoulder, whispering quietly into her ear "please." As much as she rather of been helping she was tired and just wasn't in the mood to fight anymore, it was draining. Sighing Ripley moved off to medical, when she was awake again they better let her help so help them god. Hicks watched her torn, she looked defeated, and he needed to help but… Banging his head against the wall he seriously needed some time just to think. He had meant what he did and it destroyed every wall she had. He could still taste her on his lips. Shaking his head he realized he wasn't going to get any work done right now. They needed to talk, walking back to medical he tried to put his scrambled thoughts together into something that would make any sense.


	14. Pain and Denial

**Pain and Denial**

Ripley felt defeated nothing was going right in her life. Sixty years ago she had a loving husband and a young daughter to fill her life. Too many trips into space eventually put too much strain on her relationship until she came home early from one trip to find him in bed with another woman. She broke kicking him out and divorcing him. She felt lost in a depression, her daughter was the only thing that kept her going. Eventually she was forced to return to work to support her shattered family and her crew had found LV-426. She had been the only survivor, and in her attempt to return to earth on the small backup ship she had been lost in space for over fifty years. When she finally was found and found out her daughter was dead it killed a part inside her. The only thing that kept her going after that was the memories of that Alien that had wiped out her entire crew in eighteen hours. No one would listen to her though and she was forced to take up a menial job and attempt to find a new life in this strange world. Her phyciatrist thought she should be in a mental hospital for paranoia, hallucinations and depression. She could have jumped for joy when Burke made her an offer she couldn't pass up. She thought she could end this all when the call came for her to board the Sulaco to go to that same planet and kill these Aliens for good and actually move on with life. But no that couldn't have gone well either now more people were dead, the planet appeared to have been half destoyed from the explosion and there still could be aliens running around the ship. She really just wanted to curl up in a ball, hidden from everyone and just cry. Her pounding headache wasn't helping matters either. Her last meal was starting to churn in her stomach from the pain, and if she could have done more then limp slowly she would have ran for the bathrooms. She thanked god when she saw a trash can, her stomach finally revolting up the food in it. Weakly she whiped her mouth, her head spinning. She really felt like an invalid at this point as she dragged herself into medical. Finally she sat down on a bed, resting her head in her hands. On top of all the memories swarming inside her head her mind was racing back to Hicks and the moment they had shared. Pain ripped at her, he had used her. He played on her emotional weakness and vunrability to get her to go back to medical. Tears slowly dripped from her eyes all she wanted to do was go to sleep and forget this ever happened but the pounding in her head she knew would prevent that. The logical part of her mind didn't seem to be working at this point and she really didn't think she might be seeing this the wrong way.

He had been walking fairly slowly after her lost in thoughts. He had barricaded his heart for so long, being hurt by so many people that he choose no to let himself feel deeply that he didn't even realize how he had began to feel about Ripley, no Ellen. That kiss had been like a bucket of cold water. Now everything was making perfect sense to him and it was scaring him shitless. For so many years he had pushed away that part of himself, scared to death of letting someone else in and she had made it in all the way to his heart. Now it was clear to him, he loved her and Newt and he wanted nothing more then to make them into a family, his family. Though something twinged in the back of his mind, the look on her face when she had left the loading bay had worried him. He was scared to death he pushed too fast, that he could of ruined this before it even began. Shaking his head to clear his thoughts out he could see Bishop and Newt in the cafeteria playing what looked to be cards. He smiled at least Newt wouldn't worry as much if Bishop kept her busy. Warmth flooded him as he remember her calling him dad. Smiling he left the two to playing, glad he'd be able to talk to Ellen alone. As he drew closer to the medical bay the rancid smell of vomit hit him almost making him gag. Fear bit at him, knowing that someone who got sick with a concussion could be a bad sign. Rushing he quickly moved into the medical bay, dropping his gun on the ground. His heart felt like it was ripping apart. Her soft sobs were like knives stabbing him in the heart, damn it I fucked this up.

He quickly moved over to her, gently grabbing her and pulling her into a hug. He must of made her feel worthless doing that and he had to fix this.  
Ripley let out a sharp breath as she was pulled into a hug, knowing exactly who it was. A instant sense of peace enveloped her, never wanting to move from this position until her memory kicked back in and fury bubbled up inside her. What they hell did he want now? Hasn't he done enough already? Spinning around, trying to ignore the wave of dissyness that hit she slammed her fist into his chest. Scrambling away from him she stood up spitting angerly "What the hell do you want from me now? You've played my emotions to get what you want why can't you just leave me be!"

Pain seeped through his chest as her fist made a bullseye on his burns but her words is what stopped him cold. Thats what she thought? Pain bit into him and his own anger took over his thoughts. Shooting to his feet he yelled right back "Fucking A is it so god damn hard to believe someone actually cares for you? I don't want to see you back in this damn bay unconcious yet again. I was dumb enough to make the mistake of falling in love with you but I see that was a waste of my time, you want to be alone well fine do whatever the fuck you want I'm done" Anger and pain had taken over him as he stormed out of medical, snatching his gun up as he went. Why did he let his guard drop, this is exactly what happens each fucking time. Storming back into the loading bay he didn't even realize that the pressure door had been left open when he left.


	15. New Problems

**New Problems**

Drake and Vasquez looked at each other curiously as the watched Ripley leave shortly followed by Hicks. Something was up between those two. Drake smirked realizing they were once again alone. Grabbing Vasquez he pushed her up against the drop ship, his lips crashing down on hers. Vasquez moaned kissing back forcefully, she didn't want to break this up at all but it would be all to obvious what they had been up too if none of the welding got done while they were gone. Forcing her mind to start working again she gently pushed him back. Drake groaned frustrated that they couldn't use this oppratunity to their advantage. Neither of them noticed that the pressure door was still open, or that something had slipped through it.

They had just started the long process of welding all of the holes that has formed when Hicks came storming back in looking furious and hurt. Vasquez, who was in the process of welding didn't notice but Drake eyebrows raised as the sight of his fuming friend. He was half tempted to ask what happened before Hicks snapped "get welding I'll watch." Deciding it could wait for the moment he set down his gun and went to help Vasquez with the repairs. The two looked at eachother as they moved onto the next hole both wondering the same exact thing, what caused Hicks to loose his cool and where was Ripley?

Ripley must have stood there for about ten minutes before finally coming back to her senses. His words kept repeating in her mind and she could kill herself for how stupid she had been. Why couldn't she have seen he felt the same for her as she did for him. Tears slid down her face as she crumpled to the ground. She had just messed up the best thing that could have happened to her, why was she so stupid. Curling up in what looked like a fetal position she cried for what seemed like hours, everything else around her seeming to vanish. Eventually she managed to pull herself back together and got back to her feet. Emotionally and physically drained she was ready to go to sleep but she wanted to see where Bishop and Newt had gone to. Looking at the clock she realized she had indeed by laying on the ground for hours. Wiping her eyes she looked in a mirror horrified by the sight. She looked pale, her eyes puffy and bright red, large dark bags gathering under them. Sighing she limped back out of medical knowing there wasn't a damn thing she could do about her appearance without a good night of sleep and a shower, neither of which she could get at the moment. Walking into the cafeteria it took every ounce of strength she had left to not look at Hicks. Seems they were done for the day and Bishop was gone, presumable to make dinner. Newt bounded up to her, her smile vanishing once she got closer. "Why have you been crying mommy?" She asked concerned that something was wrong. "I'm fine Newt just banged my arm on something" Ripley replied soothingly picking her up with her good arm and sitting down holding her, enjoying the distraction it brought her.

Vasquez's eyes widened when she saw Ripley come in. She looked worse then when they had found her at the bottom of the airlock. Her eyes shifted over to where Hicks was and she could see him watching her, pain and worry all over his face. She may not of had a clue what had happened between the two but it didn't take a rocket scientist to know it hadn't been good. She wrapped her arms around Drake whispering "perhaps we should fix this." Drake looked into her eyes with a soft smile. He had noticed too and he was burning with curiostity at what happened as well. He may not be quiet as aware of emotions, he left that more to the ladies but from how his friend was acting and how Ripley look he could figure out enough. Before whatever had happened those two had been practically attached at the hip, much like they had been before he finally admitted what he felt for her and now they couldn't be happier. "I'll take Ripley you take Hicks and lets figure out what went on." Vasquez smiled giving him a quick kiss before getting up to grab dinner. She was sore and stiff from welding for the better part of the day but at least the pain in her legs was lessening, it was healing she figured by tomorrow it would be barely noticeable and within a week healed over. At least the put her in a better position to fight.

Dinner passed with an eery silence, no one really talking much. Even Newt was starting to wonder what was going on when the ship suddenly shook to a grinding halt, sparks flying everywhere. Everybody jumped up and started yelling various things "Get guns" "Get motion trackers" What the hell just happened?" Within moments power failed on the ship and only the emergency backup systems supplied them with minimal lighting and life support. At the same time Drake and Hicks had run out of the cafeteria to get guns and motion trackers. Something bad was happening, everyone knew it and within all probability it was more aliens they had missed, question was how did they get out of the loading bay and shut down the engines and power?


	16. Revelations

**Revelations **

It only took a few minutes for everyone to regroup in medical, all but Newt suited up in armor, guns and extra ammo. They wanted to avoid using flamethrowers or grenades to prevent even more damage to the ship. Bishop was the first to finally speak up "I'll stay here and guard medical and Newt" Hicks followed moments after "Drake, Vasquez starting walking the ship find out where these bastards are, I'm headed to the loading bay to see how they got out of there." He purposely left out Ripley which didn't go un-noticed by anyone. He didn't want her out there running around with these things around and getting herself killed. Once his anger had died down he could of kicked himself for what he said. He had let his anger get the best of him and he could see the results of it clearly. He seriously doubted he would be able to fix the mess he created this time but right now he couldn't think about it, they had bigger problems to deal with. Without another word he left medical, heading straight for the loading bay.

Vasquez looked at Drake, nodding in a silent agrement and quickly went after Hicks. No one should be wondering alone on this ship and it would give her a chance to talk to him. Back a medical Drake cleared his throat and said "come on Ripley lets go find these fuckers." She smirked, relieved that not everyone seemed to think she was too injured to fight. She may actually be but she honestly could care less at this point and at least it would get her mind off of things. Nodding she left medical, leaving Drake to catch up with her. Raising her motion tracker she figured Drake could do the fighting for now as she looked for them. He caught up his gun raised and ready to fire as he watched the motion tracker, still nothing coming up on it but this ship was large it was bound to take them awhile to find them. "Uh Ripley what happened earlier? I know you didn't bang your arm." He couldn't think of another way of asking so it would have to do. She sighed, her shoulders slumping down some, "this isn't exactly the right time to talk about this" she said back trying to push back the memories and just forget about the whole thing. "Yeh well this is bound to take awhile why not, besides I'm starting to dislike the dark never know what might be in it" he said back as the continued walking down the barely lit corridor. She snorted she couldn't blame him in the least about being scared of the dark she'd been ever sense her last trip out. Sighing she realized he had a point, the silence was wearing on her already frayed nerves. "Fine I'll make it short I fucked it all up I saw things the wrong way and bit his head of so to say he bit mine off in return and it destroyed anything that could have been" she whispered quietly forcing the tears out of her eyes. She had to stay focused right now her feelings couldn't get in the way. Drake sighed, it seemed like they were suffering from the same thing, neither wanting to drop their guard enough to admit it. "Perhaps you should try talking to him, I've known him a long time he's been hurt a lot his anger tends to flare up each time he gets hurt. You made it past his barriers he put up probably scared the shit out of him and something you said hurt him hense the anger he's probably regreting it." Ripley snorted "yeh the only thing he regrets is falling in love with me I doubt it can be fixed now." "You never know unless you try, its worth it" Drake responded. They had walked around this whole ship and found nothing except the tell-tale signs of of acid that had burned through the wires controlling power and engines that would need replacing though they wouldn't put the ship on a return on to Earth until they were sure they were all dead. The two returned to medical, realizing the were the first back.

"Well?" Bishop asked as Newt ran up to Ripley throwing her arms around her. Ripley smiled and kneeled down hugging a very frightened Newt back. She could see in her daughter's eyes the horrific memories from the colony and how she feared the same here. Ripley could understand her fear this had a striking similarity to what happened on the Nostromo. "It'll be ok I promise the aliens won't win" She said soothingly picking up her daughter and laying her down on the bed. "Get some sleep we've got this taken care of." Newt still look terrified but she trusted Ripley so let her eyes close and slowly managed to fall asleep. Ripley smiled holding Newt's hand as she sleep, determined to keep her promise.

Meanwhile Drake had been busy filling Bishop in on what they had found. "Well we need to replace those as soon as possible, we can't run on back up systems for long they'll eventually fail but we need to get rid of these aliens if we're going to stand a chance" Bishop stated running his hand through his hair. "When we get systems back up we may be able to use the ship's internal sensors as a sort of motion tracker to make sure we got them all this time, but we still need to figure out how they managed to get on the ship, there is no way this many could have come back on the drop ship, or survived our rapid accent." Drake nodded but what bugged him was well then just how the hell did they get here? "Ripley do you know if these aliens are space traveling capable, your report mentioned something about a ship" She looked up her face grim "Yes they are, the ship we found was no doubt a spaceship, there's a good chance that it wasn't the only one, it was sending out a distress signal likely to it's own people but how would the have known to come now?" Bishop thought for a moment, the small creatures he had examined had signs of potential telepathic abilities, maybe the larger ones communicated this way. "There is signs they communicate telepathically perhaps the ones that were on the colony made contact with others, perhaps there is another ship nearby filled with these things and when we were down there boarded the Sulaco but until we can get sensors back up we have no way of knowing for sure. If we find another one of these aliens I wish to examine it once it's dead we might be able to learn more about them." The three nodded in agreement, but if that was the case they could be facing a war with one of the most dangerous species known, and the consequences could be devastating if any ever reached earth, especially a queen.

Over in the loading bay Vasquez and Hicks couldn't find a damn thing to indicate how the aliens got out of here, other then the pressure doors and air vents that were too small to move through anyway and to their knowledge none of the pressure doors had been left open for even a minuet. Questions were mounting, none had any answers and that was troublesome. Sighing Vasquez decided this was getting them nowhere and decided to bring up a Ripley, it was too quiet in here anyway. "So why are you two all of a sudden so distant?" She could feel Hicks tense up next to her, obviously not wanting to talk about this. "Come on we all can see something happened earlier you've been storming around without a word looking like you were kicked in the nuts and she looks like she spent the day crying" she probed a bit further, determined to find out what happened. Anger bubbled in Hicks at her pressing but he knew she was right. Sighing "look it isn't really any of your business but I pushed her too far and she snapped, my guard was down and in my stupid anger I fucked it up for good" he snapped back really rather avoiding this conversation. Vasquez felt frustrated she knew his temper was a common response to pain but it wasn't her fucking fault he managed to snap at the wrong person. "You known you have been practically ordering her to sit around and do nothing she probably feels useless, which from what I can tell she doesn't like much. You probably managed to hurt her leading to her bitting your head of. If she got past your walls which I highly suspect she did it's all over your face it's likely she managed to hurt you too it sounds like your just running around in circles." Hicks wanted to smack her head against a wall but that wouldn't do any damn good she would just fight back and he really didn't need another punch to his burn, it still hurt from the last one. Besides she was right and it really ticked him off how well everyone seemed to be able to read him. Snorting he knew there was nothing left here to find so he stormed back towards medical. Vasquez smirked, she hit paydirt, following him she called ahead "talk to her it'd make a difference." She knew he heard and just chuckled and he only stormed faster away.


	17. Fear and Forgiveness

******Fear and **Forgiveness

Once Vasquez and Hicks had returned to the medical bay Bishop proceeded to update them on everything they knew, and vise versa. The air was filled with tension as they all thought just what this could mean for them and Earth. If they're suspicions were right this was only going to keep getting worse and they were the only people still alive that knew and if they died there would be no way to warn everyone back home. No matter what they had to get back and get ready for what was to come. They needed a plan but right now they were all to tired to even think. They needed to sleep but who was going to stay up and protect them while they were asleep? They decided Bishop would go first and each of them would take two hour shifts while everyone else slept. At least this way they all could get some rest and still be safe and with all of their supplies in the medical bay they had a good chance of defending themselves.

Once their little meeting broke up Vasquez headed over to Drake "well?" she asked. "I talked to her but I have no idea if she'll actually talk to him" he said back quietly. "Same here but one of them is going to have to break the cycle it's obvious the feelings are mutual" Vasquez responded looking over at the two. Ripley was still glued to Newt's side watching her sleep and Hicks was off pulling off his gear getting ready for some sleep. It was obvious their plan wasn't quiet working out, maybe once they had some sleep. Sighing they stripped out of their gear and with a soft kiss they crawled in bed, together of course. Both of them were too tired to do anything but they found comfort in each other and given the current situation they'd take all they could get. Bishop had already left medical to do a sweep around the nearby area, locking the door behind him, leaving Hicks and Ripley the only two left awake.

Ripley looked up at the exact same time Hicks did, their eyes locking all of their emotions passing between them. As tired as she was she didn't want things to be like this maybe Drake was right. "Uh can we talk?" she asked hesitantly, he nodded slowly and she moved away from where everyone was to a empty section of the bay for some privacy. Hicks sighed forcing his barriers to remain down, it wouldn't do any good to have a repeat of this afternoon. He walked after her and stopped a bit before her at a loss for what to say, the only thing that was coming to mind was I'm sorry but it just didn't seem like enough. Gathering up his courage he said the only thing that he could think of "I'm sorry I didn't mean what I said" it sounded lame to him but it was all he was coming up with. Ripley felt pain running through her veins she didn't want this. Tears streaked from her eyes as she looked at him "I love you" she barely whispered back. She prayed to god it wasn't to late. Hicks felt like crying himself as he moved towards her gently wrapping her in his arms praying this would go better then last time. He gentle whispered back "I love you too." Ripley only cried harder wrapping her arms tightly around him. Relief flooded through both of them, sure there was still things to work out but at least this stupidness was over. They both stood like this for awhile before finally detangling from each other, joy replacing the pain in both of them. Hicks smiled and leaned down to try their first kiss over again. She kissed him back and it felt like a wildfire erupting between the two. Eventually they broke it off, out of breath and both knowing they needed some sleep. He gently picked her, carrying her back to where everyone else was asleep. She was already half asleep when he laid her down next to Newt. Smiling softly he pulled another bed up next to theirs and slid underneath the covers, wrapping an arm protectively over her dozing off himself.

Little over an hour later...

Drake was woken up by Bishop, his turn. Groggily he dragged himself out of bed looking around. He smirked wanting to start laughing as he saw where Hicks and Ripley wound up, about damn time. Two hours later he shook Vasquez awake who looked ready to kill him. Chuckling he pointed over to the bed or rather two beds put together before crawling in bed himself. Vasquez looked over and smiled, success! At the end of her two hours she barely had the heart to wake Hicks up, they looked rather peaceful. Sighing she tapped his shoulder. He woke a bit easier then she had and looked ready to kill until he realized everything was fine. "Finally" she muttered before heading back to bed, happy to be done for now and able to go back to sleep. Reluctantly he got up and took his shift, he couldn't bare waking Ripley up, she needed to sleep even though he knew it was bound to piss her off he didn't. Sighing he woke Bishop up and headed back to bed. He could deal with this problem in the morning. While most of her cuts had healed her arm was still a mess and that concussion wasn't going anywhere for another week at least she needed to sleep. Bishop realized that six hours had passed sense he was last up, meaning someone hadn't been woken up. He looked over at Hicks and sighed Ripley wasn't going to be pleased about that. He decided to let everyone sleep for another four hours before deciding to wake them up. It had been when hell of a long ass day they could use the rest, besides nothing was going on anyway. Four hours later he woke them up, breakfast already ready. Now they needed a plan.


	18. Disastrous Plans

Hey people just wanted to add, while I appreciate all kinds of feedback and comments if your just posting hateful comments because you do not like the kind of story I write and am interested in then DON'T READ IT gesh ever hear if you don't have anything nice to say don't say it? Also while I take all criticism please make sure it is constructive otherwise it does me no good in improving my writing, please leave a suggestion on what I could fix. Thank you. -Destini

* * *

**Disastrous **** Plans**

Drake and Vasquez were the first to crawl out of bed when Bishop shook them awake with an obnoxiously cheery voice say 'morning.' Vasquez groaned irritable shoving Drake off the bed, waking him with a startled shout. She laughed her ass of to the point of tears as he got up with the most disgruntled look on his face. "Oh that's it" he said starting to crack up himself and quickly pushed her off the bed as well. Her laughter only increased as she picked herself off the floor, slapping him for that stunt. The two finally managed to stop laughing, "not exactly how I was planning on waking up this morning" Drake chuckled. Getting dressed back into their armor, guns and motion trackers strapped to them once more they headed out to the cafeteria, breakfast never sounding so good.

Hicks muttered as he was woken up by Bishop. He may have spent the better part of the night asleep but a four hour nap to top it off made him feel fairly grouchy. Grumbling to himself he streached out, gently shaking Ripley awake. She opened her eyes slowly, expecting the typical onset of a nasty headache instead only to be greeted by a dull ache. She smiled softly, some sleep did her some good. Rolling over she wrapped her arms around Hicks "my turn?" she asked thinking it was her shift. Hicks paled, he forgot about that. "Uh actually please don't bite my head off you needed to get sleep" he winced as she punched him, once again to his thankfully healing over burns. "Yeh well I suppose your right" she sighed, feeling somewhat useless. While she was thankful for a night of sleep it shouldn't come at the cost of everyone else. Hicks sighed in relief he could take a punch it was her temper that sliced him apart. He softly kissed her whispering "don't worry Bishop didn't mind." She snorted wondering if that was actually true. "Uh huh sure" she teased him deepening their kiss. They both knew it wasn't the time for this but their rational minds had slipped away. He was already half way in the process of pulling her shirt up when a small giggle filled the air. Both stopped cold and looked over at Newt, who was staring back at them with a huge smile. She laughed, not fully understanding what they were doing but she was happy the finally seemed to be together. "Morning Mom and Dad" she giggled getting out of bed and running towards the cafeteria, her fears temporarily forgotten. The two were left tangled up together both looking like they'd been caught with their hand in the cookie jar. Ripley smiled "glad she's still to young to understand what we were up to, Dad." He laughed "while you were out after you encounter with the queen I helped her back to sleep after some nightmares and she took to calling me that." Se kissed him again, not daring to press it further, her body was still on fire and they both knew where it wold lead. Reluctantly they pulled apart, getting dressed themselves and heading to the cafeteria where everyone was waiting.

Breakfast was fast, everyone wanting to get onto the important matters. Bishop knew they had to repair the systems but he worried that as soon as they attempted to do so those aliens would try to stop them. "I can get the systems repaired in ten hours but I suspect the aliens will attempt to stop us from doing so." Everyone just stared at him as if saying no duh. "I'd like to have Ripley and Newt help me, it could speed things up by a few hours, rest of you could take watch but without the ability to close any of the air shafts leading into the room it's a good chance the could come from quiet a few directions." A grim look crossed their faces, three people to protect everyone didn't seem like very good odds. Sighing Hicks spoke up "ok people lets move like we've got a purpose." The words were hauntingly familiar though he quickly shook of the feeling. It didn't take long for everyone to get ready, they even modified some of the body armor for Newt so she at least had some protection. They moved quickly through the ship, motion trackers still not showing anything. They got there and stood in utter shock. Apparently the aliens had been back and the damage was far more severe then yesterday. Sighing Bishop said "this is bound to take a lot longer, Hudson would be useful right now." The remaining Marines winced, remembering the last time any of them had seen him, though it made sense he may of cracked up down there but next to Bishop he was the best with technology. Sighing Vasquez took watch on the way they came, Drake took the center of the room and Hicks remained nearest to the group working.

The first few hours seemed to go with ease but as Bishop got main power back up and normal lighting came back on the motion trackers started going of. Everyone stopped for a moment and looked at each other and then back at how the work was coming no way it'd be done anytime soon. "I don't suppose you could close the air shafts yet" Drake said worriedly, realizing just how many there were in this room. "No another hour at least to get that" Bishop called back, making sure Newt was far from where any of them could come from. "10 meters!" Vasquez yelled raising her gun waiting. Ripley quickly stopped what she was doing and grabbed her own gun and focusing on where the motion tracker seemed to indicate they were coming. There had to be over thirty of them, this was bound to be ugly. She quickly looked around and took a place near Hicks, were the most air shafts seemed to be. "1 meters" she yelled just seconds before Aliens starting cascading through ever possible way into the tiny room. The sound of Alien screeching and gun fire erupted in the room.

It was a chaotic black swarming mass with a few blobs of color here and there with acid flying in every direction. Though against the odds the four humans were winning. There was maybe ten left at that point, and no new ones seemed to be flowing in. One alien had smartened up a bit though, digging its claws into the roof of the room, dropping directly behind Drake, heading straight for Bishop and Newt. Newt let out a petrified scream causing Drake to spin around, right as Vasquez shot it. Acid sprayed out and two distinct cries of pain rang out. The smell of burning flesh followed. Drake staggered, collapsing on the ground, four large and distinctive burns running across the left part of his face. The other cry came from Newt, who was still wailing. In her attempts to block the acid from reaching her face her arms and hands had taken severe burns. As the last alien went down Vasquez let out a cry "NOOOOO!" Dropping her gun she ran, skidding herself to the ground in front of Drake. Her hand rapidly went to his neck, finding a pulse, but it was faint. It was then she saw the acid marks running down that side of the neck as well, no doubt damaging one of the main arteries in the body. "Drake no please no" she whispered, pleading, for the first time sense she was a teenager tears slid down her face.

Ripley had no sooner killed the last alien then did Newt's cries reach her ears. Everything else around her stopped cold as she dropped everything and ran over to her daughter. Her wails and Vasquez's cries were the only sounds in the now silent room. She saw the blood and she saw her daughter's arms with a strangled cry. Ripping off her armor she pulled of her shirt, not caring she was naked from the torso up and ripped the shirt to shreds, wrapping the make-shift gauze around her arms and hands tightly to get the bleeding to stop. Newts wails only rose from the pain but at least it seemed to be working. "Bishop help" Ripley croaked, not noticing he was already squatting next to her looking over Newt. No acid had managed to get on her face due to her quick reflexes but her arms and hands needed to be cleaned and looked at more closely to examine the extent of the damage. "She'll be ok Ripley, have Hicks get you back to Medical with her, I'll be there soon." Hicks had just been standing there in shock as he watched Drake fall and then Ripley's daughter, no their daughter screaming in agony. As he came back out of his daze he quickly looked at his motion tracker, seeing nothing he ran over to Ripley, gently picking Newt up and running with Ripley down to medical.

Bishop quickly made his way over to where Drake was. He only needed one look at him to know he needed surgery or he would die, and soon. "Vasquez help me pick him up we need to get him back to Medical, NOW." Artifical being or not he had grown close to his shipmates and he was worried. The two picked him up and ran after the others back to medical. Quickly they had him set down on a bed and without a word Bishop quickly began the medical procedure. Thankfully technology had advanced to the point where this didn't require more then a small incision. He saw where the problem was, the acid had burned the artery apart, cauterizing it as it went. Clamping two healthy end of it he removed the damages tissue and artery, before stitching the ends together. Releasing the clamps, there were no leaks and color started returning to his face. Smiling Bishop sowed the wound back up and moved him over to a different bed that would monitor his bio signs. All appeared to be returning to normal, due to quick action is was unlikely there would be any brain damage from the lack of blood flow, though he couldn't know until Drake was up and moving. Nodded in satisfaction he cleaned up the remaining wounds and wrapped them up in gauze. Moving away from Drake he nodded to Vasquez who instantly rushed over pulling of his armor and other un-needed things so he would be able to rest comfortably before removing her own and pulling up a chair holing his hand.

Bishop then turned back to Ripley and Hicks who were both trying to calm Newt down, who's wails had reduced to whimpers. He walked over to her and spoke softly "this is going to hurt some but it'll be over soon I promise." Slowly he removed the remains of Ripley's shirt and washed the wounds out with a semi-cool antiseptic. The burns were severe, some as bad as fourth degree burns. He winced, this young girl had been through enough this just wasn't fair. Thankfully her hands took the least of it and the burns were more mild. Her arms were likely to be badly scarred and take weeks to heal but her hands were likely to fully recover in a couple of days. Putting on some antiseptic cream on the wounds he wrapped up her arms. Her fingers had thankfully unburnt so they could remain free making it easier for her to do things herself. "There all done I'm going to give you something for the pain, you'll be sleepy from it." As Bishop spoke he gave her an injection of a strong pain killer to knock out the pain and hopefully her as well, she could use the sleep. And within moments her eyes glazed over and she drifted off to sleep.

Bishop let out a long breath, that hadn't gone well at all. Looking up he cleared his throat and whispered "uh Ripley maybe a shirt would be helpful." For the first time she had actually been able to relax of the alien fiasco and she looked down and blushed. "Go have a shower, the three of you" he said dragging Vasquez out of her trance "you all need it, we'll talk after, I'll drop the shielding to the medical bay and protect you guys." Numbly they all nodded, grabbing replacement gauze and clothes and heading off the the showers.

No one even cared at this point that they all decided to use the woman's showers for safety reasons. Vasquez silently got in her shower, her soft sobs could be heard until the water turned on. Ripley looked up at Hicks and he gently hugged her in understanding, this day had been nothing but traumatizing. Slowly they undressed and got into the same shower, finding security in their closeness. With the hot water streaming down her mind drifted back to the last time she was in here and all of the emotions from the day exploded out of her and she threw her arms around Hicks locking him in a deep kiss. It was like a release button and things quickly got heated. His hands ran down her slowly savoring every part of her body before slowly thrusting his fingers in her core. Ripley instantly moaned "Dwane" bucking her hips towards the feeling. A similar memory hit him, remembering that same tone in her voice from the last time she had been showering. Heat rushed to his groin at the thought and he quickly replaced his fingers and thrust powerfully into her. They moaned together and her legs wrapped around him as he thrust harder. With a loud moan tension rippled through her, the powerful clenching quickly sending Hicks over the edge as well. Slowly their breathing slowed back down and the quickly showered each other off before shutting off the water and exiting.

As Hicks got dressed again, thankfully no longer needing to wrap himself up in gauze he realized Vasquez still hadn't come out of her shower. Ripley looked over and silently went into the stall, finding Vasquez on the ground still crying. Bending over, she gently folded the younger woman in a hug. Vasquez was briefly stunned but quickly hugged back letting the pain and fear in her out in furious sobs until they finally subsided and her tears stopped. Vasquez looked up with a new respect for the woman before her and before she really thought about what she was doing she leaned up and kissed her. Ripley stood shocked for a moment before kissing her back. It was brief and both were wide eyed but it seemed to have done the trick. Both wound up busting out laughing and the exited from the shower with one very confused Hicks looking at them. They just kept laughing and got dressed themselves leaving one very confused Hicks to follow them out and back to Medical with Bishop, their laughter only continuing. Hicks and Bishop looked at each other thinking that the both of them had lost or something had happened that had them cracking up. Who knew neither of them ever really got women.

* * *

Long chapter yay! next will come soon


	19. Second Try and Secrets

**Second Try and Secrets **

Soon everyone had regrouped in medical and eventually Ripley's and Vasquez's laughter had died down to a few giggles that sputtered up when they glanced at each other. Ripley plopped herself down next to Newt, gently stroking her hair. Her young daughter was out cold for now but with the way she was twitching and moaning she knew she was stuck in a nightmare. Hicks took up a spot behind her, gently rubbing her still tensed up back. Vasquez had returned to her same spot holding Drake's hand speaking in soft tones in what sounded like Spanish. Bishop was the first to break the silence "we need to finish those repairs, today. We have to know what is still on this ship." Hicks looked over at Bishop "that's a good idea and all but we can't leave Newt and Drake here alone, who knows if those bloody things will figure out how to get in here." Bishop nodded while medical had isolated systems it wasn't acid proof it wouldn't be hard for them to get in if they used their blood. But the only option they had was to split up, they needed a way to communicate. "Do we have any com. units left?" Bishop asked looking at the endless amounts of stuff they had laying around when they cleared the loading bay out. Hicks thought for a moment and went about opening up assorted boxes, they had lost a lot of supplies when Ripley had opened the air lock and he only hoped the backup com. systems hadn't been among them. "Yes! Found them."

A few minutes later everyone was once again ready to go, this time with a way to communicate. Vasquez nodded, standing in front of the medical bay. "Ok Vasquez you read me?" Hicks said as Ripley, Bishop and himself headed back to where they had been trying to repair their systems. "Loud and clear." Her response came over the com ringing loud and clear in everyone's headsets. "Good stand watch this may take awhile" Bishop responded before starting back up on repairs. Ripley and Hicks took to walking around with motion trackers, nothing but none of them were going to be fooled again. A few hours past and they managed to get lucky, with repairs done Bishop closed all air shafts that led into the main areas of the ship. "Ok repairs done, we'll need to set up a command center in medical to be able to do a bio scan on the entire ship and see what is outside." "We need to get to the main command center" Hicks nodded, dreading the fact that is was six decks up and with how much they'd need to haul back would make all of them easy targets.

Quickly the managed to get to get up there but when the entered the control room they were all stunned. It looked just like what they had found back on the colony where all the colonists had been. "We need to get out of here now!" Slowly the three of them began backing up, watching the walls, motion trackers still showing nothing. The entire room was useless now with whatever these aliens had pasted all over it. As soon as they got out of the room they span around and started running back to medical. Motion trackers starting blaring out again, in both places. "Hicks I've got signals approaching I'm going to need help, 30 meters and closing." Vasquez's voice yelled over the com. "Behind us!" Ripley yelled turning around and firing. Aliens seemed to swarming from everywhere. "Fall back, fall back" Hicks yelled and they started running for their lives back to medical. As they drew closer, the aliens quickly catching up to them Ripley yelled over the com. "Vasquez were almost there but we've got company" firing followed over the com. moments later. As the raced back they saw Vasquez alone trying to hold off a large swarm of the aliens.

Ripley reached her first and against better judgement she blasted the oncoming swarm with every last grenade she had. Once again they seemed to be beating odds with the grenades many fell dead. The ones remaining realized they weren't going to win this and quickly backed off, vanishing back out of sight. As it once again grew silent everyone looked at each other with the same look, we're fucked. "The only command post left on the ship it on the backup ship and the drop ship." Bishop said looking worried. He walked over to one of the dead aliens and thought for a moment. "I still need to examine one of these things, when everyone is awake I recommend we get to one of them." Ripley stopped him "if they do what they did on my last ship when they realize we're trying to leave they'll try and hide out on it and wait for us." Everyone looked worriedly around, while the motion trackers went silent it was no doubt they would be back again. "I want everyone to move in pairs, we'll hold here then head to the backup ship we'll figure out how to make those stupid cryo chambers work for all of us." Hicks said, reloading his gun.

Hicks and Bishop headed to the cafeteria to get all the food that was in there. It would be much easier to hold out in just one room. Meanwhile Vasquez and Ripley took to walking the halls to make sure these bastards weren't close by. "So the showers..." Ripley trailed off looking at Vasquez still somewhat reeling from the experience. She had felt a definite spark and was wondering what would happen now. Vasquez looked over, and looked around to make sure no one else was nearby. Stopping she pushed Ripley against the wall and kissed her, this time with a bit more force. Ripley kissed back letting the buzzing sensation in her be satisfied. Both of them knew this was more a stress relief then anything serious but still. "What about Hicks and Drake?" Ripley asked breaking the kiss. "We make sure they don't find." Ripley nodded and the kiss picked back up again. Stress melted away as things got more heated and Vasquez's hand snaked down into Ripley's pants, hitting their target instantly. Ripley moaned softly bucking herself against the feeling. Vasquez had some experience with women and curled her fingers, hitting the g-spot perfectly. Ripley toppled over the edge, throwing her head back against the wall. As she recovered she slammed Vasquez around and snaked her own fingers down her pants. Vasquez growled as they slipped inside her, instantly starting to tense around her. Ripley hadn't a clue exactly what she was doing but made a few guesses and managed to hit her target as well. Vasquez's nails raked down Ripley's back as Ripley hit her g-spot and with a growl locked Ripley in a kiss as she went over the edge. The two of them lay tangled in each other for a moment before someone's voice rang over the com. "Hey you two ok? Your making some pretty strange sounds" Hick's voice rang out and the two froze. Vasquez quickly covered her mouthpiece and whispered "whoops." Ripley laughed nervously hoping that he didn't figure out just what they were up to. "Uh yeh were fine just moving some things around so we have a clearer path to the backup ship." Ripley said back. "Ok head on back we're at medical" Hicks responded.

The two looked at each other and started laughing again. That was a bit close for comfort, good thing they had been somewhat quiet. Laughing they headed back towards medical, enjoying a new friendship so to say. Hicks scrunched up his face wondering just what they had been talking about. Something happened in those showers that they didn't want him or Drake to know. He couldn't help but wonder what it was but he decided not to think much of it. As they got back her wrapped his arms around Ripley and softly kissed her. She smiled and kissed him back. They all wondered into medical but none saw Bishop. "Where's Bishop?" Vasquez asked "looking at the alien over in the autopsy area" Hicks responded and she nodded. Pulling herself back out of her gear and with a quick glance over at Ripley returned to Drake's side. Worn out she laid her head on his chest and fell asleep.

Hicks smirked and asked "so what happened in those showers?" he asked. Ripley tensed for a moment then chuckled "oh nothing." "Oh really then why aren't us guys supposed to know?" Hicks teased back. "Well mister ease dropper I can't tell you that inside joke" she quickly covered herself. He raised an eyebrow but just laughed and headed over to where Newt was. She was still sound asleep thankfully, he remembered what his burns felt like and could only imagine how much pain she had been in. Knowing Bishop was watching over them, after making a few modifications to his systems so he no longer needed to sleep or eat for awhile he didn't mind staying up to watch over them and continue with his examination of the alien. Stripping out of his gear he got in bed, motioning Ripley to join him. She smiled dropping of her stuff as well, though putting the gun well within arm's reach. Crawling in next to him she snuggled up against him, laying one of her arms over Newt protectively. Hicks smiled as she started dozing off. Kissing them both softly on top of the head, he wrapped Ripley in a hug and dozed off himself.


	20. Simple Truths

**Simple Truths**

Morning came far too quickly for the sleeping shipmates. For once Ripley was the first to awake. Groggy she shat up, pleased to find she wasn't greeted with a pounding headache, or a headache

period. Even the fog that had inhabited her brain as of late had dissipated and her thoughts were coming through more clearly. Dragging herself out of bed she reluctantly pulled her armor, gun,

flamethrower and comm unit back on. Bishop looked over at her with a small yet worried smile still in the position he had been in when she fell asleep last night. Heading over to him she asked

"anything happen last night?" Worried laced her whispered voice though it slightly faded when he shook his head. "We need to get off this ship, the systems are beyond repair and I'd guess there

are plenty more of those things running about. I finished my autopsy on the one we had, they are indeed telepathic so whatever we do they all could know if just one is watching. We need to be careful."

Bishop replied in equally hushed tones. Ripley nodded grimly looking over the sleeping or unconscious figures behind her. Drake wasn't bound to be awake for two or three days for he was heavily

sedated so he could heal. Newt was too young to handle a gun nor could she in her condition. That left Hicks, Bishop, Vasquez and her to try and get them out of here, and two needed to remain

guard of Newt and Drake. "Any ideas, could the backup ship hold us all safely?" Bishop thought for a moment before responding "yes it could hold us all, but there is only three stasis chambers,

though I doubt any of us want to use them they are the only beds on the ship. Also there is limited supplies, no medical bay or cafeteria and life support systems couldn't support all of us remaining

awake for the next eight days it would take us to get back to Earth. It will take some significant modifications and addition equipment for it to be functional for all of us." Ripley shook her head in

frustration, that could take days to do safely and no one was sure they had that much time. "What about the drop ship, is there a way to repair it and hook it up to the backup ship, giving us more

space to deal with?" Bishop once more thought for a moment before nodding "if we can repair it so it's space travel capable then yes there is a junction that we can hook the two up with. That

boosts the life support systems and gas. It would also give us access to weapons. We could move food, armor and medical supplies into the drop ship and use the backup ship as a sleeping quarters

and navigation. We could move some additional beds in their so we all have one but Drake needs to stay immobile for at least another 24 hours if he is going to recover." Ripley rubbed her temples,

her headache threatening to return. There was going to be no easy way to do this but it had to be done, and it would be best to get started now. "Then lets start repairing the drop ship then move

the supplies into it, that should take up most of the day. After that lets get the ships connected and go from their." Bishop nodded and returned to his watch as Ripley moved back over to the

sleeping form of Hick. She softly shook him awake before moving onto Vasquez. Eventually everyone was up and awake, geared up and ready to face a new day, as much as possible that was. The

three of them quickly talked over the plan Ripley and Bishop had come up with. It was then decided Ripley and Bishop would head to repair the ship while Vasquez and Hicks stayed behind to watch

over the two unconscious people in the medical bay. Bishop headed over to Newt, giving her a fresh injection of pain meds, not wanting her to wake up for awhile before giving Drake some more

sedatives to keep him out cold and immobile. Ripley nodded and the two headed towards the Cargo Bay to start on repairs, and reinforcements of the door for the drop ship. Everyone tested the

comm units to insure they could keep in touch before the work began.

**Cargo Bay:**

After Ripley and Bishop had insured that it was secure for the moment they headed over to the drop ship deciding how they were ging to start fixing the door. The mechanicals of the door would

need to be fixed then the door itself would need to be welded until it shut firmly. Without a word they got to work, each occasionally checking their motion trackers to make sure for the time being

they were alone. The first hours passed smoothly enough and the mechanical aspects of the door were now fixed, not for the harder part, getting the door to shut tight. More hours passed as they

repeatedly opened and closed the door to gauge their efforts and as the evening drew closer they finally deemed it a success. Worn out and hungry from a day filled with hard, hot and cramped

work they headed back to medical, the door firmly shut to the drop ship so nothing would crawl abord.

**Medical Bay:**

The day passed more uneventfully for Hicks and Vasquez. The first started by gathering supplies up and putting them away so they could move everything out quickly. They left out a small amount

of food and a six extra clips of ammo for everyone. They decided to leave the medical supplies for Bishop sense that was more his field. After that they took turns watching for movement while one

sat with their respective loved one, watching over them carefully. Both of them were two drained to share more than a few words as they waited for Ripley and Bishop to return. Even the comm

lines were silent, it was eery how quiet and motionless the stopped ship was.

* * *

Around nine o'clock everyone had returned to the Med Lab, exhaustion and hungry driving them all together. Mercifully both Drake and Newt had remained a sleep during the day, but the quiet

calm of the day had everyone on edge. Was it the calm before the storm or by some miracle had they won? No one was really believing the latter outside of hopes but a day of peace had been nice.

Tomorrow they'd prep the backup ship and then move all the supplies they needed in and connect the ships. After that they'd take care of the finer details, adding more coolant to the ships and

hooking up the gas lines between the two interconnected ships and getting navigation and sensors set up so the two ships worked in unison. If there was still time left in the day they'd move

everyone into the ships, set up all of their supplies and leave. There was only one matter left to discuss, blowing up the Sulaco. Ripley was the first to voice her concerns over their meager dinner,

all wanting to ration the food at the moment so their would be enough food for their trip home. "Is there anyway to blow this thing up quietly so the aliens don't notice? Last time I can swear that

bloody thing figured it out and that was why it took shelter on my escape ship." Bishop nodded "It may be a bit difficult to do with all the damaged systems but yes their is a quiet blow up, meant

for extreme danger the only problem is it needs a military code to do, Hicks?" He shook his head, not having a clue what it was, only Gorman had know the code. "Any way to bypass it? Only

Gorman knew they code and he's dead." Bishop grew slightly worried for he wasn't sure if they could or not. "I'm not certain, if we messed up the ship would shut down and lock us out thinking it

was being tampered with, but we can blow the ship up from the backup but we'll only have five minuetes to get to a safe distance." They all nodded, knowing that if they messed that up they

would all die and there would be no way to warn to people on earth, or the many colonies that were scattered about. "Well what are we waiting for? Lets get to sleep and get an early start

tomorrow." Vasquez spoke up, a fresh determination set in all of them. Hicks spoke up "we need to be careful, it's been to quiet their up to something." Everyone once more nodded grimly before

heading off to bed, Bishop once more taking up the night watch. Hicks softly wrapped his arms around Ripley gently leading her over to Newt's bed. They took of their armor, guns and other

equipment before crawling into the bed together. Both were too worn out for much but a simple yet passionate kiss. "We're going to make it home, I promise" Hicks said softly as he wrapped her in

his arms while Ripley wrapped Newt in hers, all asleep in moments. Vasquez had taken up her spot next to Drake, a bed pulled up beside his as she dozed off, her arm draped over his chest.

* * *

Once again morning seem to come to soon as Bishop went about waking them up, wanting to get an early start so they could get of this fucking ship by the end of the day. Within twenty minuetes

everyone was once again up and ready to go. No words even needed to be exchanged as Ripley and Bishop headed back for the cargo bay and Hicks and Vasquez kept guard of the medical lab.

**Cargo Bay:**

As soon as they entered the bay they knew the aliens had been there. You could see definite dents on the drop ship where they had tried to get in once more, this time thankfully failing and not

undoing the yesterdays work. The looked about warily seeing if they could find the aliens but so far there was no motion. "They were hear last night, tried to get back into the drop ship keep you

eyes open" Ripley said through the comm line so Hicks and Vasquez knew. "10-4" came the reply from Hicks who sounded worried. Those bastards may not be bugging them now but they were up

to something and none of them wanted to wait around to find out what. Quickly Ripley and Bishop borded the drop ship and got it ready for launch, in order to hook it up to the backup ship. Twenty

minutes later it was ready and they launched into space, and were relieved to find that their repairs had held. Once they got moving they planned to weld the drop ship door shut just in case but so

far so good. Over the next hour they managed to get it hooked up to the backup ship and the tunnel that connected them open and powered up. Quickly they got the backup ship powered up

before Ripley went to connect the gas lines for the engines and Bishop to get sensors and navigation between the two ships up, running and synchronized. Hours passed like this and before either

of them knew it, it was five o'clock but it was successful. Sensors were up and running, navigation was set and the fuel connected. They also got the backup ship connected with the Sulaco and

prepped for the self-destruction sequence. There was a sense of urgency to get things finished today so the two split up, Ripley to get weld all but one door to enter the ship to give some added

security and Bishop to collect extra coolant out of the cargo bay. Neither of them noticed a solitary alien watching them from the shadows, unmoving. They aliens knew of their planned escape and

weren't going to go down without a bang. The alien moved off, to make preparations to stop their prey from escaping. By seven the combo ship was ready to launch and the two headed back to

medical to move out.

**Medical:**

The day had passed much the same as yesterday the only change was Newt had returned to the world of awareness. They were eating a quick meal when Bishop and Ripley came back in

announcing it was time. Newt was up in an instant and ran to Ripley, hugging her despite the pain it brought to her burned arms. "Hey there honey good to see you up and about again , what do

you say we get out of here?" Newt nodded enthusiastically. Ripley smiled, softly rubbing her hair. "Well lets move like we have a purpose" Hicks called out, putting his hand on Ripley's shoulder. The

two smiled briefly, never having been happier to get out of this god for saken ship. They decided to make this go faster they'd load all the supplies onto two carts, and the extra matrices, sheets and

pillows along with the medical supplies on a third. Soon enough Ripley, Drake and Hicks were wheeling the carts down to the ship, white Vasquez watched over Newt and Drake. Quickly they loaded

the supplied into the drop ship and arranged the matrices securely in the backup ship. They would set up later once they were all onboard and ready to launch. Heading back to medical Bishop and

Hicks picked up the backboard that helt Drake while Ripley Picked up Newt. They all said a joyous goodbye to the ship and they headed back to the cargo bay.

* * *

They should have known things couldn't have just been that easy. As the came into the cargo bay they were faced with a bleak situation. A massive wall of aliens stood between them and their

escape. Slowly Hicks and Bishop set down Drake and Ripley set down Newt. Each of them grabbed their gun and moved a few feet forward, protecting Newt and Drake for both were unable to do so

themselves. That was it, the aliens came rushing forward in a screeching frenzy. Hicks, Ripley, Vasquez and Bishop all started firing at once into the black mass that was headed at them though the

more they killed the more that seemed to come. Acid was flying every which way, surprisingly not getting them yet but as the aliens drew closer they knew it was only a matter of time until they

were overwhelmed. "We have to get to that ship!" Ripley screamed over the noise trying to find a way to get them there. An idea dawned on her as she saw an open panel to get under the floor.

She knew there was another opening right by their escape ship but it would leave them vulnerable as they crawled through to the other side. "Hicks under the floors" She yelled at him moving

over to where he was. He gave her a brief confused look before she pointed to the open entrance to the small space below and it dawned on him. Take Newt's way of moving around. The two

nodded at each other, backing up each picking up and end of Drake, their other arm staining with the weight of the gun firing. "Fall back!" They both yelled as they slowly backed over the the open

panel. Newt quickly caught on to what they were doing and quickly hope down into the opening. Bishop and Vasquez looked back trying to figure out what they ment by 'fall back' there was

nowhere to fall back to! Then they finally seemed to catch on to whatever their idea was. Slowly they started backing up and until they were all around the small opening. Vasquez headed down

first and helped Ripley get Drake down through it. Bishop followed with Hicks right behind him, pulling the lid to the opening closed. The aliens screeching from above was deafening but so far they

couldn't get it. "Lets move!" Vasquez yelled as they all started crawling through, dragging Drake with them. So far the aliens were still trying to figure out how to get under the floor which gave

them a head start. By the time the aliens seem to wise up they had reached the panel at the other end. Quickly and quietly as could be the opened the panel, Bishop and Hicks coming out first,

firing at the now approaching aliens. Ripley and Vasquez emerged next dragging Drake with them. Newt was following right behind them. "Ripley lets go!" Newt cried pulling on her shirt. Ripley

could have agreed more, she picked up Newt and called, "lets get the fuck out of here!" Bishop and Hicks quickly picked up Drake and they all ran for the ship's door the bastards maybe a few feet

behind them. The door opened and Hicks and Bishop quickly entered so they could set Drake down, Ripley followed, setting Newt down. "Come on Vasquez!" She yelled, pulling her back through

the door while firing at the wall of aliens infront of them. Once they were all in the shut the pressure door. Thuds quickly followed as the aliens tried to bust through. "Bishop get the ship ready to

launch and then set of the destruction sequence." Ripley called as the thumping grew louder, the door threatening to give under the pressure. "Vasquez lets get this welded give us some time!"

They two quickly were on the door, welding it shut as Bishop disconnected the docking ports and with a jolt broke free of the ship. "Detonation in T Minus 5 minuetes" a computer voice rang out

moments later. "Hicks make sure Drake doesn't move, Newt help Hicks" Bishop called. As soon as Ripley and Vasquez finished and were holding onto something Ripley yelled, "PUNCH IT!" With a

massive jolt the ship shot forward but as they gazed out the window as the left the Sulaco behind they understood why there were so many. Attached to the Sulaco was a ship that looked just like

the one that crashed on the planet all those years ago, though far more advanced and substantially larger. A few other ships just like it were nearby. With a sickening realization they came to

understand that these aliens were space faring and it wasn't over the war had just begun.

* * *

Dun dun dun! End of the first story, sequel shall be coming soon!


End file.
